Shoutmon (Taiki Kudo)
|-|Shoutmon/Taiki Kudo= |-|Shoutmon X7= |-|Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode= Character Synopsis Shoutmon and his human partner Taiki Kudo are the Primary Protagonists of Digimon XROS Wars and members of the Xros Heart Army in the series. Shoutmon is the central component to the "Shoutmon X#" series of Xros fusions and is capable of evolving to Omega Shoutmon. Shoutmon's wish is to become the Digimon King and make the Digital World a better place for all who inhabit it. They succeed at this in Digimon XROS Wars and has more of a supporting role in the third season. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-C | At least Low 2-C | At least High 2-A, possibly 1-C Verse: Digimon Name: Shoutmon | OmegaShoutmon | Shoutmon X7 | Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon Man Type Digimon | Powerful Digifusion | Digifusion of Entire Digital World Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Willpower Empowerment, Chimerism (The ability to fuse with other Digital Monsters), Expert Staff Wielder | Afterimage Creation, Flight, Energy Blasts, Limited Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant | Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Atomic Destruction in Superior Mode Destructive Ability: At least Town level (Casually one-shot a Pteramon, an Armor-class Digimon which are just below Champions like Meramon in power, fought the Champion-level MadLeomon soon afterward) | At least Universe level+ (Fused with ZekeGreymon and several of his other friends) | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Quantaverse level (Defeated Darkness Bagramon, who intended on replacing God) Speed: Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Fought MadLeomon, a very powerful Champion-level Digimon) | Infinite via power-scaling to Tactimon | Infinite | Immeasurable (Could fight Darkness Bagramon, who can disassemble space-time and intended to replace God) Lifting Ability: Superhuman (Easily carries boulders larger than himself | Likely Universal (Should be comparable to Omegamon) | Likely Universal | Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Town Class | At least Universal+ | At least Universal+ | At least High Multiversal+, possibly Quantaversal Durability: At least Town level | At least Universe level+ (Literally clad in Omegamon's power, tanked hits from Tactimon with ease) | At least Universe level+ (Superior to OmegaShoutmon) | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Quantaverse level Stamina: Extremely high. Shoutmon as a species are known for their extreme willpower and passions even in mortal danger, is extremely hot-blooded and determined and won't stop fighting until he is soundly and utterly defeated or if his mic is taken away. | With the Omega InForce, OmegaShoutmon and his fusions have virtually limitless combat endurance and will continue to fight until he is knocked unconscious or killed. Range: Extended melee range (With weapons such as his Mic and the Star Sword), Hundreds of meters with Soul Crusher and Rock Soul attacks | Extended melee range normally, several kilometers with projectiles Intelligence: Hot-blooded, aggressive, and prone to impulsiveness, Shoutmon is not always the sharpest knife in the drawer and gets himself into troublesome situations all the time as a result. However, he is an expert in melee combat using his mic as a medium, battling Champion-level foes despite his small size and later shows his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat as OmegaShoutmon. He is also bold and charismatic, drawing many Digimon under his banner in hopes of being able to rule them benevolently as the Digimon King, granting him a great number of allies and allowing him to pull through in the direst of situations with the help of Taiki's strategic mind, who despite his young age is capable of leading Shoutmon's armies to victory against greater foes through guerrilla tactics and exploiting their foes' arrogance and flaws. Weaknesses: Shoutmon is obsessed with Digibytes (A food often found in the Digital World). Losing its mic means losing its passion. Somewhat arrogant and is prone to destruction. It needs Taiki's Xros Loader (And by extension Taiki) to perform Xros Fusion forms or to evolve into OmegaShoutmon | None Notable | If he takes too much damage he'll revert back to his component Digimon | None Notable Versions: Shoutmon | OmegaShoutmon | Shoutmon X7 | Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shoutmon * Fiery Fastball (ロックダマシー Rokku Damashī?, lit. "Rock Soul"): Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. * Bellow Blaster (Soul Crusher): Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. * Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker): Wields its mic as a bo staff. OmegaShoutmon * Flame Cannon (Heavy Metal Vulcan): Converts the passion of its overflowing friendship into firepower as a hail of shots that it fires from its chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps its opponents away from its comrades. * Victorize Banking: Effuses its passion to justice from the "V" on its head and assaults the opponent while shining greater than the sun, eradicating them. * Twin Fireball Strike (ハードロックダマシー Hādo Rokku Damashī?, lit. "Hard Rock Soul"): Changes the passion of its courage into flames that surge in its fists, with which it strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. * Doom Drillpress (Beat Slash): Changes its feet into blades by filling them with the passion of its fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. * Omni Core Fusion (Omega the Fusion): Draws the power of the Omega inForce from its whole body, concentrates it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shoots it at the opponent, blowing away even the morale of those who witness it. * Omega InForce: OmegaShoutmon and his Fusions have been granted this ability by Omnimon, providing him with virtually limitless combat endurance and allowing him to destroy his foe's morale just by attacking. Shoutmon X7 * Fusion Flamethrower (Xros Burning Rocker): Uses its passionate soul to light its mic in hellfire, then grandly swings it down. * Double Flare Blaster (Double Flare Buster): Shoots all of its energy from the Zanahoria. * Final Victory Blade (Seven Victorize): Concentrates its entire golden-hot aura in its chest, then fires it from its "V". * Seven Victorize (Seven Victorize Maximum): Expands its Seven Victorize into seven beams. * All Omega The Fusion: Shoots an Omnimon-shaped aura more powerful than "Omega the Fusion", blowing away his opponent's morale and dealing even more damage. Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode * Final Xros Blade: Extends its mic into a shining blade. * Double Flare Buster: Shoots all of its energy from his mic, the Zanahoria. Extra Info: Credit to VS Battles Wiki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Digimon Category:Fusions Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Kings Category:Manga Category:Psychics Category:Swordsmen Category:Brawlers Category:Mecha Category:Games Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1